Trouble for the Kings
by AMCmajorfan
Summary: Felix returned form the war but minus one leg. Edward Ray is "halifax" bent on causing trouble for him and all of the King Family. Edward plans on using Sara. Booth Elliot returns to Avonlea ready to claim what is his.


Edward Ray stormed up to the King farm and up to the front door. He brought his left hand to the door and started pounding on it fiercely.  
  
Alec looked up started and said "What in the world?"   
  
Janet frowned and said "Who could be banging on our door at this time of the morning."  
  
"Why would anyone be banging on our door at all?" Cecily said with an frown. She pushed back her chair and stood up.  
  
"Cecily sit back down. I will get the door." Alec said as he pushed his chair back and stood up. He walked passed Cecily's chair and placed an hand on her shoulders before he passed her by.  
  
Cecily, Janet and Daniel all stared at each other as they heard Alec go into the front hallway and opened the door.  
  
"Edward Ray what on earth are you doing pounding on my front door." Alec said with an little anger in his voice as he saw Edward standing before him all chocked eye.  
  
"I have come to inform you that Mr. Felix King is in deep trouble." Edward said with an smirk.  
  
"And why is that?" Alec asked as he put his arms across his chest.  
  
"Your son has been asking for it since the day he was born. And I am here now to deal out his just punishment." Edward snorted not answering Alec's question.  
  
"Oh is that so." Alec said with an stubborn jaunt to his chin. "Well until you tell me what this is all about Mr. Ray I want you off my land and away from my son."  
  
"Just you tell Felix that I'm looking for him and that he better not be an yellow bellow chicken like he always is." Edward said with an angry gesture with his hand as he turned and stormed off the front porch.  
  
Alec had an 'I can't believe' this look as he shut the front door and went back toward the kicten.  
  
"Hey Dad I heard all of it." Felix said as he walked down the front staircase.  
  
"Felix what was all that about?" Alec asked with expiration in his voice.  
  
Felix shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Dad. You know how Edward Ray is. He has always been jealous of our family." He shook his head as he thought about the past.  
  
Alec nodded his head. "I'm so glad that Felicity never really serious got any romantic notions about that boy. I never trusted him not one bit."  
  
"None of us have." Felix said. He shook his head and sniffed the air. "Breakfast."  
  
Alec laughed and slapped Felix on the shoulder. "Come your mother has made an meal fit for the king."   
  
"We are Kings after all aren't we." Felix quipped as he and his father went into the kicten."Who was at the door just now?" Janet asked with an slight frown on her lips as she waited for her husband to answer her inquiry.  
  
"Edward Ray mom." Felix said with and deep sigh as he went and sat down beside Cecily and across from Daniel.  
  
"Why on earth would Edward Ray be banging on our front door at this hour?" Cecily asked with an frown at her older brother.  
  
Felix just shrugged.  
  
"He was just in an bad temper over something or another." Alec sighed as he took his seat once again.   
  
"Something or another like what?" Janet pointed daggers at Alec and than at Felix.  
  
"Aww mom I didn't do anything I promise." Felix said in the 'I'm innocent' voice that he always used when he was an boy.  
  
"Don't fret Janet dear it has nothing to do with us at all." Alec said softly. He smiled. "Let's forget Edward Ray and just enjoy this breakfast that you made us."  
  
Janet wanted to press the point but one look at Alec's eyes told her to just drop it for now.  
  
"So Daniel enjoying school?" Janet smiled at her youngest son.  
  
Felix sighed with relief that his mother was dropping the matter. *Not for good but at least for now.*  
  
Cecily sighed deeply and picked up her fork and forked up an bite of her eggs knowing that the subject was closed. *But not for good you can bet on that.*   
  
"Schools going great mom. Mr. Pettibone is an great teacher." Daniel said with an smile. "But seeing how he comes he is looking for another full time teacher to take over the school for him."

  
  


************

In town

  
  


"Hello Red." Edward smirked at Anne Blythe who was visiting with her oldest son Jem.  
  
Anne's face burnt with indigestion she turned and faced the arrogant twenty seven year old young man. "Young lad you are not to old to be whipped." She frowned with her eyes as she did Jem Prickle all those years ago when she said Jem said she would take the strap   
than to stay after school.  
  
"Red you are an crack up always have been." Edward smirked as he saw what effect he had on Anne Shirley Blythe.  
  
"You leave my mother alone you young hooglaim." Jem said lowly as he stepped toward Edward with tight fist.  
  
"Jem you will not resort to violence. Come Mrs. Lynde and the twins are waiting for us at Green Gables." Anne said with an little sharpness in her voice.  
  
"You are right mother sides he is not worth the trouble or the guilt later on in life." With that Jem turned his back to Edward and walked back to his mother and lifted his arm to her and together they headed off toward Green Gables.  
  
"Causing trouble again I see Edward Ray." Sara said with an frown from behind Edward.  
  
Edward turned around and smirked at Sara "Why if it isn't the story girl come to burn down anymore buildings?" He used the old taunt that Sally Potts said after Sally made Jasper jump and drop his lantern during Sara's magic lantern show at the town hall right after Sara first got to Avonlea.  
  
"Edward Ray you are such an Unoriginal human being. Why you stole that taunt from Sally Potts. At least Sally came up with the taunt all on her own." Sara said angrly as she started to walk away from Edward.  
  
"Aww come on now Sara don't be mad I was just kidding around you know." Edward said suddenly in an apolitical voice. He had just come up with an way to get even with Felix King and shame not only the entire King Family but also Miss Sara Stanley.  
  
"Edward you are such an pest always were." Sara said with an frown as she contiuned on her way back to Rose Cottage.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. I am going to go over to Green Gables and apolize to Mrs. Blythe and Jem also." Edward said. "Would you like to join me so that you know that I am going to?"  
  
"Yes. I don't trust you one bit Edward Ray." Sara said with an frown over at Edward.  
  
Edward put his arm on Sara's arm and smiled an beautiful smile that he wanted Sara to know that was meant only for her. "Come my dear off to Green Gables."  
  
They walked side by side to Green Gables with Edward manganing to put Sara's arm underneath his.

The scene at Green Gables isn't import at this point of the story. So I'm skipping it.

  
  


******

Back at King Farm

  
  


Izzy walked toward King farm and allowed an smile to light up her face as she saw Felix working along side his father at the fence post. "Hello." She said as she stopped beside Felix's right   
shoulder.  
  
Felix turned and grinned at the sight of his lady love. "Hello Izzy."   
  
"Hello Izzy." Alec smiled at the young woman. *I hope Felix gets on the ball soon and proposes to her. It will be wonderful to have her in the family.* "Are you working at the store today?"  
  
"Yes. I promised Muriel that I would help with the inventory this week." Izzy smiled over at Alec.  
  
"So I guess you will be major busy all week huh?" Felix sighed an little disappointed. Only an little because he knew that the inventory must get done and Izzy was the person to do it.  
  
"Afraid so." Izzy sighed disappointing also. She wanted to spend as much time With Felix as she could also. She was waiting and hoping that he would propose to her soon. *And anytime away from Felix King is just prolonging him asking.* "Well I better get going than. Muriel is expecting me you know." She looked one last time at Felix and than turned back toward town.  
  
"Bye Iz." Felix called and he watched her walk out of sight. He sighed and went back to work on the fence post.  
  
"Felix when are you going to propose to the woman?" Alec asked point blank looking at his eldest son.  
  
"When I am ready." Felix said staring intently at the fence post.  
  
"When is that?" Alec sighed.  
  
"When I open 'Felix's Tea Room'" Felix looked up at his father.  
  
"When do you suppose you will do that. You don't have it built yet and you don't have any land yet." Alec said matter of factly.  
  
"Well see this why I need your help. You know when I was an boy I took you to the piece of land on the North Shore." Felix fistened the fence post and put his arms across the top.  
  
Alec nodded. "Where the old barn is."  
  
"Well..." Felix said in his best business voice. "I am going to buy it. That is where I want 'Felix's Tea Room'. I knew it was an perfect spot back than and I still do."  
  
"And how can I help?" Alec ask with an smile.  
  
Before Felix could say anything .......  
  
"KING I want to talk to you KING!" Edward's voice boomed out from the road.  
  
Felix sighed deeply and turned around and waited until Edward Ray came to stop in front of him. "Yes Ray." 

  
  


*********

At Rose Cottage

  
  


Booth Elliot got out of his automobile and stood looking at Rose Cottage. He breathed deeply. *Here I am Sara. I have come back to you like I promised when I had to leave you. I am back and ready to claim what is rightfully mine.*  
  
Booth walked happily up to the gate and unclasped the hook and shut it with an happy jingle. He continued to the front door and knocked on the door.  
  
The door was opened by young Montgomery Dale.  
  
Booth just stared at the face.   
  
"May I ask who you are calling on?" Montgomery asked with an smile.  
  
"You must be young Montgomery Dale. Jasper and Olivia Dale's son." Booth finally spoke.  
  
"Yes. May I ask how you knew that? I never meet you before." Monty was surprised that this stranger would know who he was and who his parents were.  
  
"The last time I saw you; you were an wee baby. My name is Booth Elliot. My father was the minister here eight years ago." Booth smiled down at the boy.  
  
*Booth. Sara's Booth.* Montgomery mind went back over what his family had said about Booth Elliot; how Sara fell hard when she first met him. How his family had to leave Avonlea because of his mother's back problem and the way the town reacted to Viola and Janet driving Miss. Stacey's car drunk in town.  


"Montgomery I was wondering is Miss. Hetty and Miss. Sara here?" Booth asked.  
  
"Yes. Come in." Montgomery stepped back and allowed Booth to step into the hallway. He closed the door after the young man.  
  
"Monty who's at the door." Sara called from the parlor. She walked in with an smile and than stopped dead when she saw Booth. She gasped and put an hand to her heart.

  
  


"Hello Sara." Booth said with an smile. 

  
  


"What are you doing here." She shook her head. "I can't Booth. Not now." Looking at Montgomery who was still standing slightly at the door. "Monty dear please tell Aunt Hetty that I went over to King farm for an little bit."

  
  


"Sure Sara." Montgomery said with an nod.

  
  


"May I come?" Booth asked.

  
  


"No Booth. I can't. Not now." With that Sara passed Montgomery and Booth and ran down the steps and went toward King Farm.

  
  


*******

King Farm

  
  


Edward just glared at Felix and was about to open his mouth to tell him off when he saw Sara running down the road toward the farm. *Better not. I have plans for miss Story Girl and I must not lose control now.* With an growl Edward turned and walked back the way he came.

  
  


"What the heck was that all about?" Alec asked confused.

  
  


"It's Edward Ray dad." Felix shook his head.

  
  


"Uncle Alec do you mind if I talk to Felix alone for an while?" Sara asked out of breath as she stopped in front of her uncle and cousin.

  
  


"Sure." Alec was about to ask what the matter was but had an feeling that Sara didn't want him to know at the moment. He waved his hand and walked out to the field to do some needed work.

  
  


Felix turned and looked at Sara.

  
  


"What's the first thing in your mind Felix?" Sara asked suddenly.

  
  


"Hey Sara do you remember the last dare you took from Felicity?" Felix raised his eye brows and grinned.'  
  
"You bet I do." Sara rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I was foolish enough to take that silly dare. I could have broken something or died climbing that tree." She shook her head. "Why do   
you ask?"  
  
"I was thinking of old Mr. Abraham." Felix said softly.  
  
Sara frowned. "Yea I miss him too. Old Mr. Riley also." She thought fondly of her friend and his dog who recently passed away. "Mrs. Lynde misses them also."  
  
"Although she doesn't admit it often." Felix frowned. "I was thinking of buying his house."  
  
"Oh. Why?" Sara looked at her cousin curious.  
  
"I find the location of the house perfect for me." Felix leaned against the fence post at King Farm. "It's not far to the North Shore where I plan "Felix's Tea Room" to be located and it's not far   
from King Farm or town." Felix nodded his head. "Yep I'm going to go to the auction this afternoon and buy the house."  
  
"What do your parents have to say?" Sara asked.  
  
"Father said he will come with me and lend me the necessary money. So they support my decision." Felix grinned.

  
  


"What does Izzy think of the idea?" Sara asked looking sideways at her cousin. She turned her eyes towards the fields that surrounded King Farm.  
  
"Why should Izzy care?" Felix shrugged his shoulders and sounded unconcern.  
  
"I don't know ... she is going to be living there with you after you two get married." Sara said in an conversionally tone.  
  
"We aren't engaged yet. Don't know if we ever will be." Felix shrugged his shoulders once again and turned once again to lean against the fence post.  
  
Sara turned her eyes to look Felix straight in the face. "Of course you are going to ask her Felix. You are in love with her after all."  
  
"Why would she want to marry an cripple like me." With that Felix slapped his left hand on his artificial left leg.  
  
"FELIX KING don't ever let me hear you call yourself an cripple ever again." Sara said forcefully putting her right hand on his artificial leg.   
  
"It's the truth Story Girl as you damn well know it is." Felix said with sudden anger in his voice. He felt tears pickle at the back of his eyes.  
  
Sara shook her head and stepped closer to her cousin with her hand still on his artificial leg. "No Felix it's not true." She whispered.  
  
Felix bowed his head an sobbed his heartwretching sobs.   
  
Sara let go of his artificial leg and pulled her slightly younger cousin into and firm bare hug and started to hum an lullbye to calm him down.  
  
Felix wrapped his arms around his cousin and pulled her closer and finished his cry on her shoulder. Once done he lifted his head and saw that he left an wet spot on the shoulder of her dress. "Sorry Story Girl but I wetted your shoulder."  
  
Sara pulled away from Felix and smiled gently. "It's quite all right cousin. I don't mind one bit."  
  
Felix stepped away and leaned against the fence post once again and pulled out an hanky and blew his nose. "You are right Sara I know that I shouldn't self pity myself. I'm lucky to be alive."  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
